


Just Playing House

by Jaxxibe



Series: McGenji Universe [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 01:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15426210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaxxibe/pseuds/Jaxxibe
Summary: Genji may or may not have accidentally lied about having a boyfriend to Zenyatta and he's going to visit the Shambali next week on vacation, so he needs someone to pretend to be his boyfriend for a week.McCree looked at Genji with purpose, “and you just need me to pretend, just play house, right?”“O-oh. Yeah. Just pretend. We’ll only be there for a week or so. Aha-and then you can forget all about it. Like it didn’t even happen!” Genji laughed nervously and took a larger-than-normal-for-his-size sip of his whiskey.





	Just Playing House

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I have wanted to make a "pretend to be dating for some stupid reason but then i guess we found out that we like each other and it's not pretend" trope for a while and I finally got around to writing the first chapter. I'm really busy right now, so I can't guarantee I'll be able to write consistently or when I can update this, but I really intend on finishing it, especially if people like it.
> 
> See end for more HC, explanation notes.

> 13th June 2078
> 
> Zenyatta Sensei,
> 
> Sorry it took me so long to write back to you. You could have emailed me, you know.
> 
> Everything has been so busy here! We’re still trying to get everything cleared legally. We have to keep things very formal for the next few weeks before our appeal to the security council. We thought it would be a good idea for everyone to take time off before then just to be sure we don’t get into any trouble.  
> 
> Watchpoint: Eiger is almost back up and running, though. We’ve all been working hard to rebuild this place after the incident 9 years ago. Do you remember me talking about Lt. Wilhelm, Dr. Ziegler, and Captain Amari? They’re all here again, and we’ve been catching up and reconnecting after losing touch for so many years!
> 
> Oh, and by the way, you and Chanyatta can stop bugging me about dating because I have a boyfriend now. He’s in Overwatch too, and 100% real. I promise. Anyway, I’d be honored to return to the Shambali to visit you and the rest of my brothers and sisters there! The timing works out perfectly.
> 
> Best,
> 
> Genji

 

* * *

 

“… Oh I’m sure he’d love that. Yeah he can make it. I’m really excited to be visiting again! I’ll see you soon. _Jya ne_.” *click—beep*

“Kuso…” Genji fucked up, big time! “Shit.”

Genji tossed his phone onto his bed and flopped over just beside it. He really got himself in quite a predicament. He laid down staring at the ceiling for a solid minute contemplating his life choices up to that point. From the green hair after he graduated from University and the time he was surrounded by heavy assault units in Venice, right up to the time he lied to his master about having a boyfriend two minutes ago… and then said that he would tag along on his trip to Nepal to visit the Shambali.

“… So that’s where I’m at, Ana. I really made a mess didn’t I?”

Genji sat across from Captain Amari in her office, mask off, staring at a small rice plant growing on her desk. Of all the people in Overwatch that Genji has seen and gotten caught up with over the past couple of months, Ana was the easiest to reestablish a relationship with. She was always so wise and caring and never judgmental. Plus, she always had time to talk and listen.

“That sure is what it sounds like, habibi. Why did you tell them that you were dating?”

“I don’t know. They really wanted me to start dating after I left. Obviously, none of them could date me. You know, celebrity… eehh… celibacy. And I want to start dating again, but I always did things so fast when I was young. I want to take it slower now. But I also want them to be proud of me.”

Ana sipped a little bit of her tea. “Well, it doesn’t help to just sit around and be sad about it. So, let’s think of who you can take with you. What about Angela or Mei?”

“They all know I’m not straight. Also, I told them I had a boyfriend, so Lynx isn’t an option either. Plus, they’re too sassy. I don’t think they would like it in Nepal anyway.”

“Okay. I probably could convince Torbjorn or Lucio to go with you”

“Torbjorn wanted to spend time with his kids, and Lucio is too young.”

“I guess Jack and Reinhardt are too old for you, but what about Jesse? He’s always been a charmer, and his acting has gotten better.”

Genji felt his face turn hot and immediately stood up, reattaching his mask. He and Jesse hooked up a few times in Blackwatch and were good friends now. “I don’t know if I can do that to him, Ana. Anyway, I’ll figure it out. Thanks for talking to me.”

Genji shuffled out the room and down the hallway. He headed out towards the practice range to get some fresh air.

It was a crisp summer day in Overwatch’s Swiss Base in Eiger. The practice range still had snow build-up from years of neglect. There were boxes littered all over the place inside. Training bots hovering around just as they had before. He walked up the stairs past the weight training room and saw something at the top of one of the towers.

Jesse was sitting on the base of a communication beacon with a small cooler. A glass of whiskey in one hand, he flipped through an American newspaper with the other, puffing a cloud of vapor into the breeze with every breath.

 _Well, Genji, you have a choice to make. You can ask him and risk making your friendship weird or you can disappoint the Shambali in a few weeks. Now’s your chance._ Genji thought to himself while idly staring at the cowboy above him.

“Genji!” Jesse’s shout jolted him out of deep thought. “I got a spare seat and a great view if you wanna join me.”

Genji nodded. He walked up to the base and started to climb the tower. He reached the top and landed with a small grunt.

“Fuckin showoff! Heh.” Jesse smiled. He motioned Genji to sit on the cooler and poured a glass of whiskey for himself and his guest. “I had to find a ladder after falling on my ass twice trying to get up here.”

Genji chuckled slightly. “What are you doing here anyway?”

 “It’s so busy down there with all the construction and moving. I just wanted a place to escape to for a little bit. Plus, you can’t deny that view.”

Jesse and Genji both looked out across the valley and over the horizon. Lush green pastures and small mountain villages leading up to snow-capped mountain tops. You could see the entire base too.

“It’s also the only place quiet enough to get some reading and writing done. Although, today is mostly reading. Check it out. The LA times published my op-ed piece about… uhh… me! Haha.”

Genji skimmed the article, written by “Joel Morricone” about a ramen shop burglary that was thwarted by a mysterious cybernetic cowboy. “That’s great, Jesse. I’m happy for you.”

McCree could tell something was bothering his friend. “Are you doing ok, Genj?”

“I’m fine”

“If this is about me eating the last of the pizza bagels, I can buy more next time I drive to Lucerne. I was just really hungry and I—”

“It’s not that.” Genji interrupted. “I umm… need to ask you a favor. It’s a pretty big one.”

...

“Wow. Sounds like you really got caught with your foot in your mouth didn’t you? Well, you did save me from that Talon assassin… and that Talon sniper… and the Enforcers…”

“Don’t forget the heavy assault unit”

“Yeah. You saved my pizza bagel ass so many times, I guess I owe you one. Hell, I’ll do it!” McCree looked at Genji with purpose, “and you just need me to pretend, just play house, right?”

“O-oh. Yeah. Just pretend. We’ll only be there for a week or so. Aha-and then you can forget all about it. Like it didn’t even happen!” Genji laughed nervously and took a larger-than-normal-for-his-size sip of his whiskey.

**Author's Note:**

> HC's and Explanations:  
> OW's Swiss base is in the Alps. From the uprising comic, we saw the training area where Genji and Tracer sparred. It looks exactly like the place where the bots hover in and out and around in the practice range in game. This leads me to believe the practice range is in the Swiss base. There is also snow and mountainous terrain there, so I thought it would be in the Alps. I also don't know Swiss geography because I'm American and I don't know anything about other countries, so I picked Eiger in Grindelwald because it looks pretty. 
> 
> Jesse McCree is formally trained as a journalist and writes under the pseudonym of Joel Morricone (maybe it's even his real name).
> 
> The way they talk:  
> Jesse has a bit of a twang, but for the most part, speaks middle-American English. Jesse keeps the Cowboy-isms in the field and talks normally and dresses tastefully when relaxing.  
> Genji still has an accent, but for readability, he only uses some Japanese exclamations and does not speak with any grammatical errors or overly formal syntax.
> 
> Other HC's may come into play later on, but I'll post all of them in the bottom A/N's


End file.
